


The Rule of Unexplainable Things

by FireBurnsBrighter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, not really - Freeform, pre-return, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsBrighter/pseuds/FireBurnsBrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that John had learned about Sherlock was what he liked to call 'The Rule of Unexplainable Things'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Unexplainable Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistsofMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistsofMyMind/gifts).



> I wasn't going to post this, it was a late-night stray thought that I decided to put on paper, and my friend told me it was good. So i've given it to her. Online. Enjoy.

One thing that John had learned about Sherlock was what he liked to call 'The Rule of Unexplainable Things'.

For example, trying out 30 different shades of lipstick? It's for a case.

Melting a bowl of pink marshmallows in the microwave, then a bowl of white marshmallows? It's for a case.

Blue shoelaces in his dress shoes and a green bowtie? It's for a case.

John had simply come to expect that every crazy and -at the time- unexplainable thing that Sherlock did had a means, and in the end it would become clear to him.

However, one unexplainable thing still had John stumped; and this time there was no Sherlock to explain the reasoning, the motivation.

So, John had come to the only conclusion he could, given the little information he had.

Taking a fall from the top of St Barts?

It must be for a case.

 

And John could only hope that one day, he might find out why. 


End file.
